Malachi Dieudonné
'''Malachi Dieudonné '''is a recurring antagonist in the Freeform dark fantasy/action TV series ''Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments. ''He is a major antagonist in Season 2B and a posthumous antagonist in Season 3A. He was a Shadowhunter who, as a member of the Circle, secretly served its rogue and murderous leader, Valentine Morgenstern and planned to "annihilate" the Clave. He was played by Andreas Apergis. Biography Beginnings At one point, Malachi designed and created the Malachi Configuration: a strong cage that is able to trap and contain Greater Demons. However, the Configuration was never approved for field use and was stored in the Armory in Alicante under lock and key. Foiled transfer Malachi was on Idris with the Clave council waiting for Valentine to be transferred to the Gard at Alicante as requested by Alec Lightwood, the head of the New York Institute. When the shadowhunters in charge arrived, however, Valentine was nowhere to be seen. Malachi was infuriated to realize that Valentine had managed to escape imprisonment. It turns out that the transfer went awry due to the interference of Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine's son, who blackmailed a shadowhunter into having him transferred to a cabin in Idris where he was raised. Mortal Mirror discovery Later on, when Clary Fairchild discovered that Lake Lyn was the true Mortal Mirror, she informed the Inquisitor Imogen Herondale, who then shared the information to Malachi. Moments later, Valentine confesses to Jonathan that a spy of his from the Clave had relayed that information to him. Since he was the only one who knew about the Mortal Mirror, besides Imogen herself, Malachi is Valentine's secret spy, which foreshadows his true colors. Deception exposed and death Malachi was at Idris waiting for Clary and Jace Herondale, expecting them to try and foil Valentine's plans. They introduced themselves to him and alerted him of Valentine's plans to use the Mortal Instruments in order to raise the Angel Raziel and that they need to get to Lake Lyn before Valentine does. Malachi refuses and reveals himself as a Circle member, proving that he was all along working for Valentine and he had ordered his men to restrain them. Jace told Clary that Valentine threatened to kill shadowhunters who dared oppose him, so Malachi was forced to join him to save his own skin. He explained to Clary and Jace his plans to eradicate Downworlders for good. Jace and Clary were about to be executed, with Malachi assuring that Valentine will understand that their deaths were a necessary sacrifice. Clary questioned how Malachi, as the Clave Consul, could allow such cruelty to happen, to which he angrily responds "How could I not?!" before ordering his men to kill them. Jace was able to break free and stabbed Malachi, who fell to the ground mortally wounded. He and Clary battled and killed Malachi's minions. Jace then turns to Malachi and stabs the blade deeper through his heart, killing the treacherous Consul. Legacy Shortly after Malachi's death, Jia Penhallow was appointed as the new Consul of the Clave. Due to Malachi's attempted coup, the Clave had to reopen cases in investigating all former Circle members which included the recently divorced Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Due to her past actions with Valentine and the Circle, the Clave had declared Maryse a traitor and was de-runed, much to Alec's disappointment. In Robert's case, however, he accepted a deal in which he was reassigned to the Los Angeles Institute and took Max, his younger son, with him. After the Owl was revealed to be Jace, Clary confessed to Alec and Isabelle that she used Raziel's wish to bring him back to life, but this made him vulnerable to demonic influence. The three went to Imogen, Jace's grandmother, so that she could help them obtain the Malachi Configuration in order to find Jace before the Clave did, with Alec staying behind to distract Jia when she walked past them. They corner Jace at the Cemetery of the Disgraced where he was digging Valentine's grave and manage to trap him. When Clary was sentenced to death by Consul Penhallow for using the Angel Raziel's one and only wish to resurrect Jace, Charles Freeman, one of the criminals, was deemed guilty for his association with Malachi in his attempted coup and for killing 12 soldiers of the Clave. His last words were "Long live the Circle." and many of Valentine's followers cheered for him. He was then burned to the death on the stake, screaming in great pain and leaving only his skeleton which was then disposed of by the Silent Brothers. Relationships Allies * The Circle ** Valentine Morgenstern † - Leader Enemies * The Clave - Former Allies ** Imogen Herondale † - Former Inquisitor ** Maryse Lightwood ** Robert Lightwood ** Jia Penhallow ** Lydia Branwell ** Victor Aldertree * Clary Fairchild - Attempted Victim * Jace Herondale - Attempted Victim and Killer * Isabelle Lightwood * Alec Lightwood ** Downworlders - Attempted Victims Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spy Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants